This application seeks financial support for developing a course in the neurobiology of disease for graduate students receiving basic neuroscience training at the University of Washington under the auspices of the Institutional Grant for Neurobiology (T32 GM007108-31). The course will introduce basic science graduate students to the principles and practices of pathophysiology, translational research and clinical research in neurological disease. The course will also serve clinical fellows in neurology. The course will be designed, and the course materials developed, by a faculty group at the University of Washington from multiple clinical and basic science departments. Included in the course development plan is a web-based video archive of patient interviews and examinations to illustrate the spectrum of nervous system diseases to be discussed in the course. A web-based syllabus of educational materials related to this course will also be produced. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]